Engagez-vous!
by Soldaar
Summary: Une petite nouvelle sans prétention inspiré principalement de "Fallout: Tactics". Bonne lecture!


J'entends les balles ricocher sur le métal de la voiture, me faisant baisser la tête un-peu plus à chaque nouvel impacte. La radio continue de vomir les ordres du Lieut' mais heureusement l'épave en métal à laquelle je suis adossé fait écran, noyant le flot d'injures qu'il vocifère certainement dans une marée de grésillements. Si ses ordres me sont adressés (et ils le sont certainement) et que mon Lieutenant est en mesure de me voir actuellement je risque certainement la pendaison. Insubordination et manquement au devoir qu'ils écriront dans mon dossier. Juste avant de me pendre pour ces faits. Ça se passe ainsi dans la Confrérie, pour ceux que j'appels à présent « Frères », un bleu comme moi n'a pas d'autres choix que de courir droit sur l'ennemi. On comprend très vite qu'on attend de nous de vaincre l'ennemi ou de mourir en essayant. S'il nous venait l'idée de battre en retraite nos « Frères » ne manqueraient pas de nous apprendre leur vision du courage à coup de 9mm.

Mon regard se fixe sur mon fusil mais pourtant je ne le regarde pas vraiment. Je deviens peu à peu sourd et aveugle au monde qui m'entoure. Revoyant les évènements récents qui m'ont amené à rejoindre la Confrérie, ceux qui m'ont mis entre les mains un fusil qui était déjà hors d'usage avant que je ne vois le jour.

Sachez-le, quand la Confrérie croise votre route vous n'en sortez jamais totalement indemne. Pour les plus chanceux ça se limite à une participation (généreuse) à l'effort de guerre. Oui parce que quand on défend la paix on se retrouve souvent à faire la guerre. Pour d'autres, comme moi, c'est l'incorporation dite volontaire si l'on considère qu'une arme sur la tempe n'est rien de plus qu'un argument (de poids). Ce n'est pas que je crache sur la Confrérie (j'suis pas assez con pour le faire par écrit en tout cas) leur notre objectif est tout ce qu'il y a de plus louable. Apporter paix, protection et stabilité à tous les Hommes de ce désert post-apocalyptique. Simplement quand on utilise les mêmes méthodes que ceux contre qui on se bat, principalement les pillards de caravanes et autres groupes de bandits du désert, on ne peut pas s'attendre à être accueilli à bras ouvert par tout le monde. D'ailleurs je me souviens d'un type qui entre deux doses de Jet a sorti une phrase pleine de bon sens « La Confrérie, ils portent des armures comme les mecs qu'ils combattent. Ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents comme les mecs qu'ils combattent. Ils te prennent tes provisions et tes gamins, comme les mecs qu'ils combattent. ». La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il avait pris quelques grammes de plombs. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu pour lui et sa survie qu'il reste sous Jet.

Malgré tout aujourd'hui je fais partie de cette communauté. Quand vous vous retrouvez sous le feu ennemi vous êtes bien content de ne pas y être seule. Que ceux qui vous accompagnent soient les pires bâtards de ce monde ou un mal nécessaire n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Le seul problème à ce moment précis c'est que je me retrouve pris sous des tirs nourris et que mes Frères survivant, pas plus expérimenté que moi, sont certainement dans la même situation.

Une balle siffle à mes oreilles avant de s'écraser au sol dans un petit nuage de sable et de poussière qu'elle soulève à quelques centimètres de ma chaussure. Motivé par l'instinct de survie, je reprendre alors lentement mes esprits. Je me rends compte que mes mains son crispé sur mon fusil. Je l'observe une nouvelle fois, un-peu par dépit, sachant d'avance que je ne verrais rien d'autre qu'une arme réparé trop de fois avec des pièces pas toujours prévu pour l'emploi qui en a été fait. C'est là guerre, et elle coûte chers ! Malgré tout, c'est mon arme et ma meilleure chance de survie.

Tuer ou être tuer.

J'engage la première balle dans la chambre puis m'accroupie derrière le capot de la voiture, les bras en appuie sur la tôle cabossé. Sur la façade en ruine du bâtiment se trouve de nombreuses ouvertures. Les pillards se sont mis à couvert derrière certaines d'entre elles, sortant de leur abris uniquement le temps d'arroser notre position. Une cible se présente finalement dans l'encadrement d'une porte au premier étage qui ne donne sur rien d'autre que le vide. Le temps et la guerre nucléaire ayant certainement fait leur œuvre, la pièce qui devait exister avant fait aujourd'hui partie du tas de gravats entourant le bâtiment. On ne trouve plus rien sous le soleil qui ne porte pas les stigmates du passé. Le renégat ne semble pas m'avoir aperçu, j'en profite pour l'aligner dans le prolongement parfait de la hausse et du guidon, comme à l'entrainement. La ligne de visée est parfaite je ne dois pas le rater. Je ne peux PAS le rater ! J'appuie sur la gâchette, le percuteur vient frapper la douille, l'amorce explose propulse la balle hors du canon dans un recul que j'absorbe en partie grâce à ma position, comme à l'entrainement.

« - Raté. »

Il me semble que l'impact se fait à près d'un mètre du point visé. Comment le commandement peut-il espérer qu'on soit efficace si le matériel fournie ne l'est pas un minimum? Enfoiré de gradé à l'armure trop rutilante pour avoir connu le combat. J'aurais encore une bonne réserve d'insultes à l'encontre de ma hiérarchie mais le tir à porté l'attention sur moi. L'homme que je visais ainsi que deux de ses compères me prennent à présent pour cible. Je me replace à couvert bien à l'abri pendant que les balles me tombent dessus comme la pluie. J'en profite pour prendre ma radio, avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir finir par comprendre ce que le Lieutenant semble répéter depuis avant. Je tourne le bouton de la fréquence et finit par capter un signal à-peu-près compréhensible.

« - 2ième classe Altan putain ! Vous m'entendez ? A vous ! »

Malgré les coupures il me semble reconnaitre la voix d'Aquila, mon chef d'escouade. Pour lui aussi c'est sa première mission mais comme c'est un enfant de la Confrérie il était logique qu'il soit désigné chef de notre groupe. Dans les faits ce mec est un con finit. Bien que nous ayons tous deux la vingtaine d'années nous n'avons pas le même vécu. Alors que je suis né et ai toujours vécu dans le désert, lui n'a jamais connu autre chose que les zones pacifiés par la Confrérie. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la survie dans le désert, ne sais rien non plus des habitants et des mutants qui y vivent. Pour lui la vie s'est faite derrière des murs protégés par des gardes et où il n'avait pas besoin de se demander si l'eau qui boit n'est pas irradié. Il ne m'a suffi que de quelques minutes lors de notre première rencontre pour comprendre qu'à ses yeux les hommes comme moi venu du désert n'étaient bon qu'à mourir au nom de la Confrérie. C'était d'ailleurs assez limpide au vue du manuel militaire que la Confrérie met entre les mains de ses enfants qui veulent faire carrière dans les armes. Il y est fait une nette distinction entre les soldats né dans la Confrérie et ceux, comme moi, recruté en-dehors. L'une des premières règles que leur apprend ce manuel c'est de me placer moi et mes semblables en première ligne, devant les Enfants de la Confrérie. J'ai posé la question de l'intérêt stratégique de cette position, on m'a répondu que je n'étais pas payé à poser des questions. Marche ou crève, dans les deux cas fait le en fermant ta gueule.

« - Altan au rapport. Dis-je finalement à la radio.

- Merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ça fait 10 minutes que j'essaye de te joindre !

- J'étais en train-

- Enfaite je m'en fou. Au-moins tu es encore en vie. Estéban n'a pas eu cette chance.

- Mort au champ d'honneur au nom de la Confrérie pas vrai chef ?

- Arrêt ce putain de ton sarcastique, c'était le risque, il le savait quand il s'est engagé. »

Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à briser ses illusions sur le processus de recrutement de la Confrérie. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

« - Oui chef, il le savait sans doute. Dis-je laconiquement. D'ailleurs Sarah également est morte je crois.

- Putain la connasse ! Elle me devait un Nuka ! S'insurgea subitement une autre voix. »

C'était celle de Rage. Lui aussi est issu du désert bien que je ne sache pas de où exactement. Il m'a lui-même dit ne plus se souvenir vraiment d'où il vient ni savoir où il va. Il a rejoint la Confrérie « parce que signer un contrat c'est marrant » a-t-il dit. Ce mec c'est une anomalie dans l'univers. Même une goule le trouverait étrange. Ca faisait des années qu'il errait dans le désert voyageant de ville en ville pour se ravitailler avant de repartir. En l'occurrence la Confrérie lui a semblé être un point d'attache intéressant. J'avoue qu'il me fait flipper. Je le trouve trop instable pour lui faire totalement confiance. Mais une chose est certaine, s'il a parcouru autant de kilomètres dans le désert que ce qu'il dit alors il est certainement le plus aguerri d'entre nous.

« - 2ième classe Rage? Quel est votre position ? Repris Aquila.

- Heu, assis ? Dit-il sur un ton sérieux.

- Mais quel abruti ! Je ne te demande pas si tu es debout, assis ou couché mais où tu t'es barré ! Je ne t'ai plus en visuel.

- Dis comme ça c'est tout de suite plus clair chef. Donc pour répondre à la question : je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas !?

- J'ai continué à avancer c'est vous qui vous vous êtes arrêtés… Chef. »

Long moment de silence de la part d'Aquila. Je remercie le ciel de ne pas avoir été celui devant gérer un électron libre comme ce type.

« - Passons, je te bute la prochaine fois que je te vois Rage mais passons pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce que tu vois depuis ta position ?

- Face à moi j'ai les ruines dans lesquelles les types qu'on doit buter se sont retranchés. Mais je n'en vois plus aucun, je crois qu'ils sont tous de l'autre côté.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu es parvenu à contourner toutes les ruines ? Sans qu'ils ne te voient ?

- Je crois, oui.

- ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU LE DIS !? »

A cet instant je suis presque certains que s'il avait eu Rage sous la main il l'aurait volontiers tué lentement, vraiment très lentement. Quelques secondes s'écoulent à nouveau avant qu'Aquila ne retrouve son calme. Entre temps les tirs sur ma position se font moins nourris. Ils savent que nous sommes là, moi planqué derrière ce reste de voiture et Aquila certainement à l'abri un-peu plus loin. Ils savent également que nous n'aurons pas d'autres choix que de sortir à découvert tôt ou tard. Non seulement parce qu'ils ont des réserves d'eau et de nourriture contrairement à nous, mais aussi parce que le Lieutenant, resté près du véhicule de transport à quelques kilomètres de là, ne nous attendra pas éternellement. Nous n'avons plus qu'un seul espoir et il réside en Rage, le mec capable d'aller pisser en plein combat parce que l'envie l'en prend et de nous oublier ici.

« - Bien Rage. Je n'ai pas la moindre foutu idée de comment tu as pu te retrouver de l'autre côté mais ça va peut-être nous aider.

- A vot' service chef.

- Ecoute moi bien maintenant et si tu tiens à éviter de rentrer à la base à pied tu vas faire tout ce que je vais t'ordonner.

- J'aime bien marcher, ça perme-

- FERME-LA ! Un nouveau moment de silence s'installe brièvement. Il reste environs 5 ou 6 hostiles. Ils sont tous retranchés dans les ruines, répartis sur 2 étages. Moi et Altan on va les occuper par quelques tirs ce qui devrait les focaliser sur nous. Dès que tu entends les coups de feu tu cours dans les ruines et tu les prends à revers. Si tu te démerde bien et avec le boucan qu'on va faire tu devrais pouvoir en buter sans que les autres ne se rendent compte de ta présence. Tu as bien compris ?

- Chef oui chef ! Répliqua Rage avec fierté.

- Altan ? C'est reçu pour toi ?

- Vider mes chargeurs sur l'ennemi pendant que Rage les prends par derrière. Compris.

- Un peu que j'vais les prendre par derrière ! Ils ont intérêts à serrer les fesses !

- Bien si vous avez fini vos conneries on les réveils à mon top.»

Son top s'accompagne d'une première détonation suivi rapidement du secondes et d'une 3ième. Les hommes retranchés ne tardèrent pas à répliquer. Moi-même je multiplie les tirs, ne me découvrant que partiellement. Ma fenêtre de tir est trop étroite pour que je puisse viser efficacement. Tant pis, l'important c'est de donner assez de temps à Rage pour atteindre leur retranchement. Alors que les douilles de cartouches vides s'amoncelle à mes pieds je me dis que vue de là-bas on doit vraiment donner l'impression d'agir par désespoir. Si c'est le cas tant mieux, ils ne feront que moins attention à leur arrière. Il s'écoule environs cinq minutes quand il ne me semble voir un pillard au rez-de-chaussée s'écrouler subitement. C'est ensuite Rage qui apparait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre que l'homme utilisait comme couvert. Je le vois lever son arme et la rabattre violement certainement pour achever sa proie encore allongé au sol.

« - Je crois qu'il en a eu un chef.

- Rage tu confirmes ?

- Oui les mecs, celui-là est définitivement mort. Je passe au suivant continuez d'attirer leur attention. »

Je frissonne, la voix de Rage semble avoir changé. D'un mec un-peu paumé il s'est mué en tueur implacable. Le loup est dans la bergerie et je suis bien heureux d'être de son côté.

Comme Aquila l'a prévu les autres bandits ne semblent pas avoir remarqué la disparition de l'un des leurs. Ils sont de fait trop dispersés dans les étages, hors de vue et peut-être même d'écoute les uns des autres. Impossible pour eux d'imaginer que l'un de nous ne soit parvenu jusqu'à eux. D'ailleurs même moi j'ignore comment cela a été possible. Tout comme pour sa première victime, notre soldat infiltré parvient à neutraliser un second puis un troisième adversaire en toute discrétion.

« - Ok je crois que c'est bon pour le rez-de-chaussée. La voix filtrant par ma radio était monocorde, glaciale.

- Je confirme, dis-je après avoir jeté un œil aux ruines, j'en vois encore deux à l'étage depuis ma position après quoi on pourra enfin rentrer à la base piquer un somme.

- On ne se relâche pas soldat ! L'ennemi n'est pas encore pacifié. Rappela Aquila. »

Les tirs ennemis se firent moins intenses sur notre position. L'effectif de l'adversaire réduit de moitié y est pour quelque chose c'est certain mais malgré tout je ressens un changement anormal. J'en ai la confirmation quand je m'aventure à découvert et que je ne suis plus la cible de tirs. Plus personne derrière les fenêtres prêt à nous mitrailler. Rage n'a pas les tuer aussi vite et quand bien même il l'aurait annoncé à la radio. Non, c'est bien plus simple que cela, sa position a été découverte pas de doute. Sans trop réfléchir je me mets à courir en direction des ruines, espérant ne pas m'être trompé et que l'un de ces salopards ne va pas me faucher d'une rafale en pleine course. J'atteints presque la moitié du chemin quand ma radio s'active à nouveau.

« - Altan ! Qui t'a donné l'ordre de quitter ta position bordel ?

- Personne chef, mais je crois que 'frère' Rage a des problèmes.

- Retourne tout de suite à ta position ! Je ne-

- Désolé chef mais j'arrive près du bâtiment je ne vous entends plus. Je tourne ensuite le bouton de ma radio, l'éteignant. »

Bien entendu c'était complètement faux. Le bâtiment n'empêche aucunement la communication radio sinon comment Rage aurait pu nous contacter ? Aquila n'est pas dupe et si nous survivons à ce merdier je risque de ne plus revoir la lumière du jour avant un bon moment s'il mentionne mon geste dans son rapport. Je souris, songeant que le tuer serait un bon moyen d'éviter ce genre d'emmerde.

J'arrive enfin près d'une entrée, une ouverture en partie enterré par les gravats. Me retournant lors de ma dernière enjambée je finis ma course adossé au mur juste à côté du point d'accès. Je m'assure qu'une balle soit déjà engagée dans mon arme puis prend une profonde inspiration.

Je m'apprête à entrer prendre part au combat quand une soudaine explosion se fait à l'étage. Un instant après une masse tombe de l'une des fenêtres au-dessus de moi, manquant de peu de m'écraser. La masse en question est enfaite un homme. La majeure partie de son visage a été arraché par l'explosion, certainement d'une grenade ou quelque chose de similaire. Son bras et sa jambe gauche on subit le même sort et se trouvent certainement encore à l'étage. Au vue de la veste en cuir que porte l'homme c'est certainement l'un des pillards. La Confrérie nous impose un tout autre style vestimentaire. Il ne reste donc plus qu'une seule cible, normalement. La pire de toute cependant, celle qui n'a plus rien à perdre, celle qui sentant le vent tourner est prête à tout. Je me concentre sur l'idée qu'une seule et dernière vie me sépare d'un lit et d'un repas chaud. Il y a encore quelques jours j'aurais pourtant trouvé cette idée révoltante. Comment peut-on tuer pour un steak de brahmine ? Même garantie à faible teneur en radioactivité ? Vous faire tirer dessus vous aide à relativiser, à un pont qu'on ne peut imaginer avant de l'avoir vécu. Je ne m'en réjouis pas pour autant, qu'on se comprenne. Je ne suis pas plus homme ni plus sage qu'avant. Je me rends simplement compte à cet instant que j'ai changé, que ma vie toute entière a basculé. Lors de ces dernières semaines d'entrainement c'est un-peu d'innocence que j'ai perdu en même temps que mes kilos en trop. Cette première mission sur le terrain n'est finalement pas tant un combat pour le contrôle du secteur qu'un accomplissement de cette transformation qu'on opère insidieusement sur nous. J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre mon instructeur me balancer une phrase bateau du genre « Maintenant vois qui tu es vraiment ».

Fort de cette nouvelle réflexion totalement inutile à cet instant je m'engage dans la bâtisse en ruine bien décidé à aider Rage, si tant est que l'explosion ne l'ait pas emporté également. Ce n'est pas que je tienne absolument à sa survie, mais le fait est que si j'ai pu sortir de mon abri sans me faire trouer la peau c'est bien grâce à lui. J'ai une dette envers lui et je compte bien m'en acquitter au plus vite.

Je passe à peine l'angle de la porte quand je percute quelqu'un tentant de sortir par la même issue. Le contacte est violent, par chance j'ai baissé la tête en entrant et c'est donc mon crane qui vient s'écraser contre le visage de l'inconnu. Celui-ci décolle d'ailleurs du sol sur une dizaine de centimètres avant de tomber lourdement au sol, étendu et certainement sonné quand moi je ne fais que perdre l'équilibre un instant avant de me stabiliser. Je me tourne alors vers la personne à terre, l'arme prête à faire feu en cas de mouvement suspect. Je m'approche lentement. La femme, car maintenant je suis maintenant suffisamment proche d'elle pour voir les traits de son visage, porte le même type de veste en cuir que le corps défenestré de tout à l'heure. La voilà, cette dernière cible. Je suis debout au-dessus d'elle les pieds ancré au sol de part et d'autre de la conclusion inconsciente de notre mission. Le fusil prêt à faire feu, il ne me reste plus qu'à appuyer sur la gâchette pour déclencher le happy end. Pourtant, j'hésite. Tirer sur quelqu'un à plusieurs mètres de distance quand il fait de même de son côté n'est pas la même chose qu'abattre une femme froidement, le canon collé à son visage. D'autant que maintenant qu'elle est inconsciente elle ne représente plus vraiment une menace. La règle 12 me revient alors à l'esprit, « La Confrérie ne fait pas de prisonniers ». Sauf ordre contraire du commandement la seule sentence pour nos ennemis est la mort, même si cela implique l'exécution de ceux qui se rendent. L'incertitude finit par me faire lever mon arme du corps étendu au sol. Grossière erreur. La femme ouvre subitement les yeux, souriante de satisfaction. A l'instant où elle balai, efficacement je dois l'avouer, elle fauche habillement mes jambes qu'elle faisait simplement semblant, espérant une erreur de ma part. Erreur que je n'ai pas manqué de faire. Je tombe au sol, étendu sur le dos. Je me redresse rapidement mais la garce est trop rapide son pied vient frapper ma main tenant le fusil puis mon visage me faisant à nouveau basculer en arrière. Légèrement sonné je vois simplement mon arme glisser hors de ma portée. La femme bandit me saute alors dessus, finit presque assise sur mon torse une lame de couteau qu'elle me place juste sous la gorge.

« - Petit enfoiré, je vais peut-être crever ici mais pas avant de te voir te vider lentement de ton sang. »

Son regard à elle n'exprime aucun doute, elle veut et va me tuer. Dans sa précipitation elle n'a cependant pas remarqué l'arme de poing que je porte à la hanche. Je m'en saisie alors que sa lame commence à mordre ma chair. Elle se fige quand je place le canon de mon 9mm sous sa mâchoire. Pourtant ce n'est pas de la surprise qu'elle exprime à présent mais uniquement de la haine, c'elle d'être à nouveau à ma merci. Elle retire lentement son couteau le laissant ensuite tomber au sol en signe de bonne volonté.

« - C'est bon, j'abandon-. »

Une partie de sa cervelle se répand au plafond, emporté par le projectile de métal traversant son crâne de part en part. J'adresse un merci à cette masse devenu inerte juste avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse sur moi. Ce que j'ai pu lire dans les yeux de cette femme m'a convaincu de la nécessité à respecter la règle 12.

Je fais basculer le corps sur le côté et me redresse. Je vois alors Rage, assis sur les marches d'un escalier, en train de me regarder. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? M'aurait-il aidé si je n'avais pas eu accès à mon arme ? Il me regarde avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Je porte ma main au visage et réalise que je suis couvert de sang. Je saisis la manche de veste de la morte à mes côtés et essuie le sang qui est certainement le sien en majorité.

« - Tu t'es bien amusé on dirait. Ironise Rage en se levant également. »

Je ne réponds rien, toute répartie m'ayant soudainement quitté. Il finit par remarquer l'absence d'expression sur mon visage.

« - T'en fais pas, tuer quelqu'un ça fait toujours plus ou moins ça la première fois. Après tu verras, on s'y habitue et ça devient aussi banal que respirer. »

Comment ça banal ? Combien de personnes ce mec a-t-il tué pour en arriver à tenir ce genre de discours ? A moins qu'il ne soit juste un psychopathe en puissance ? Je me fais la promesse de ne jamais me retrouver seul avec « frère » Rage sans une arme à portée de mains. On ne sait jamais.

« - On verra bien, finis-je par dire laconiquement tout en saisissant la main qu'il me tend. »

A ce même instant Aquila entre précipitamment, arme à la main. Ses yeux vont et viennent sur moi et Rage, interrogateur.

« - Mission accomplie chef, tous les ennemis de la zone sont neutralisés.

- Bien, frère Altan. Messieurs aujourd'hui c'est une petite victoire pour la Confrérie mais une grande pour notre unité. Nous avons vaincu ! De manière peu conventionnelle mais vaincu tout de même !

- Par la fraternité et pour la Paix, lâche Rage, crédo de la Confrérie. »

Nous sortons tous les 3. Aquila contacte le lieutenant par radio, celui-ci est resté à quelques kilomètres de là avec le véhicule de transport.

« - Ok les gars, le Lieutenant sera là dans 5 minutes. Rage profite en pour ramener ici les corps d'Estéban et de Sarah, qu'on puisse les ramener et les enterrer comme il se doit.

- Si elle a des capsules sur elle ils sont à moi !

- Ferme là et exécution soldat ! »

Rage s'en va chercher les corps, maugréant. Au loin je vois un petit nuage de poussière se lever, certainement le Lieutenant le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur. Le chef s'assoit à côté de moi.

« - Une sale journée pas vraie ?

- Toujours meilleurs que pour la dizaine de cadavres qui trainent dans le secteur.

- C'est vrai. En tout cas vous vous en êtes bien sorti tous les deux.

- Pour des mecs du désert vous voulez dire chef ?

- Surtout pour des mecs du désert, dit-il en me tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. Je n'aurais jamais cru mais j'ai été fier de servir avec vous deux. Même si je n'arrive toujours pas à cerner la personnalité de Rage.

- Je crois enfaite qu'il en a plusieurs, de personnalités. Mais c'est au-moins grâce à l'une d'elle qu'on est en vie.

- En partie. On a tous fait notre part je crois. »

Tous fait notre part ? Tous ? Vraiment ? Venant de type censé montrer l'exemple ? Celui qui est resté planqué bien à l'abri quand ses hommes étaient aux prises avec l'ennemi ? J'hésite entre le mépriser encore un-peu plus ou lui coller mon poing dans la gueule. Je penche pour la seconde solution quand je remarque qu'il ne lui reste plus que 2 des 3 grenades qu'il porte accroché à une bandoulière. L'explosion était donc de lui ? Mais où était-il quand je le pensais planquer ? Finalement il a peut-être fait plus que je ne le pensais.

« - Oui chef, tous à notre façon. »

A présent on entend parfaitement le bruit du moteur rugissant du véhicule en approche. Rage finit de rassembler les corps quand le Lieut' arrive sur place.

« - Putain les enfants vous êtes encore 3 ? Je n'aurai pas imaginé une telle réussite. Bravo au chef d'escouade ! Maintenant embarquez moi les morts et posez vos fesses à l'intérieur, on a de la route à faire. »

J'aide mes Frères survivant à placer les corps de ceux qui nous ont quittés. Estéban s'est pris une balle en pleine tête. Mort sur le coup certainement. Sarah a eu moins de chance, une simple blessure au ventre mais dont elle n'a pu stopper le saignement. Elle s'est vidée de son sang avant de périr dans la poussière du désert.

Nous embarquons et je regarde une dernière fois les ruines avant qu'Aquila ne referme la trappe. Nous y avons tous perdu quelque chose. Si ce n'est la vie alors c'est au-moins un-peu de notre humanité.


End file.
